Lorelai's Girlfriend Julie
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai has a girlfriend named Julie and She and Lorelai are raising Rory together as a happy family.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One morning Julie goes walking into the diner and goes up to the counter.

''hey Luke.'' Julie says

''Morning Julia what'll ya have?'' he asks her

''2 very large coffee's and a hot chocolate please.'' she tells him

''coming up.'' he says

''so how are Lorelai and Rory?'' Luke asks her

''oh great just great!'' she tells him

''that's good.'' he says

''yea.'' she says

''and how are you

''oh I'm good.'' she tells him

''that's good.'' he says

''yea okay I better get home and get these to the girls before they get cold.'' Julie tells him

''okay tell them I said hi.'' he tells her

''I will bye Luke.'' Julia says and takes the carrier that has the 2 coffee's and hot chocolate on them and gets in her car and drives home and goes inside to the kitchen and is putting the carrier down when 8 year old Rory's bedroom door opens and she comes out rubbing her eyes.

''hey good morning kido.'' Julie says

''hi.'' Rory says and gets her box of cereal and milk pours it herself like a big girl and sits at the table and eats.

''I got you a hot chocolate.'' Julia tells her

''great thanks.'' Rory says

''careful it's hot.'' Julie tells her

''I know.'' Rory says

Lorelai comes downstairs to the kitchen.

''morning babe morning hun!'' Lorelai says

''Hi!'' Julie says and kisses her

''hi mommy.'' Rory says

''how'd ya sleep baby?'' Lorelai asks Rory and kisses her head

Rory just shrugs her shoulders.

''got you a coffee.'' Julie tells her

''great thanks jule's you went to Luke's already?'' Lorelai asks her

''yep!'' Julie says

''oh good so how is he?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Julie tells her

''that's good.'' Julie says

''yea so how'd you sleep?'' Julie asks her

''perfect.'' Lorelai tells her

''that's good.'' Julie says

''yea.'' Lorelai says 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

''as long as I sleep next to you I'm perfect and sleep amazingly well.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's good to hear.'' Julie tells her

''yea so are you ready for Friday night dinner tonight?'' Lorelai asksher

''as ready as I always am.'' Julie tells her

''okay good.'' Lorelai says

''yea.'' Julie says and kisses her

''I love you.'' Lorelai tells her

''Love you too.'' Julie tells her

''okay why don't you go up and shower and get ready for work babe and I will take Rory to school.'' Julie tells her

''okay thanks.'' Lorelai says and kisses her and walks over to Rory

''so mommy Julie is going to bring you to school today okay so have a great day okay I love you.'' Lorelai tells her and kisses Rory's head

Rory just nods finishing her breakfast.

''okay almost ready for school kido?'' Julie asks her

Rory just nods and puts her bowl in the sink and goes in her room and grabs her backpack and puts it on and grabs her hot hot chocolate and she and Julie leave for school together.

at the school

''okay kido have a great day baby mommy will come and pick you up after school okay? I love you.'' Julie tells her and kisses her head

Rory just nods and walks away from her and Lane finds her.

''Rory hey!'' Lane says

''hi Lane.'' Rory says

''so how's it going how are both your mommies?'' Lane asks her

Rory just shrug's ''fine.'' Rory tells her

''well that's good.'' Lane says

Rory just shrugs again and walks into the school with her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At home Julie walks into the bedroom as Lorelai is getting dressed.

''hey babe how she is?'' Lorelai asks her

''she's fine Lane found her.'' Julie tells her

''oh good.'' Lorelai says

''when are you leaving?'' Julie asks her

''in a few minute's after I do my hair why?'' Lorelai asks her

''just wondering what are you doing at 4?'' Julie asks her

''oh I don't know probably nothing if today is a slow day around the Inn why?'' Lorelai asks her

''just thought that we could meet at Luke's for coffee.'' Julie says

''oh sure that sounds great but whose getting Rory from school today?'' Lorelai asksher

''oh I told her that you would but I can if your busy.'' Julie tells her

''oh no it's fine I guess. I guess I will just call you to let you know if I need you to pick her up or not.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Julie says

''ok I'm gonna go do my hair.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Julie says

Lorelai walks into her bathroom and starts blow drying her hair.

Julie watches her for a few minutes then goes downstairs to do some laundry.

Lorelai comes down a few minutes later.

''okay babe I'm leaving.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay have a good day I'll see you later babe.'' Julie says

''okay.'' Lorelai says

they kiss and Lorelai leaves for work and Julie smiles.

At the Inn Lorelai walks into the kitchen

''hey you look happy.'' Sookie tells her

''oh well I am happy I'm very happy.'' Lorelai tells her

''oh yea?'' Sookie questions her

''yea.'' Lorelai says and smiles

''what's going on?'' Sookie questions her

''nothing I just love my girlfriend alot and very much.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's good.'' Sookie says 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

''so how is Rory doing with everything?'' Sookie asks her

''what do mean with like everything?'' Lorelai questions her

''you mean with me having a girlfriend and stuff uh well...I think she's doing fine with it...I don't really know...I think she's getting used to the fact that she understands that I have a girlfriend and that she's here to stay and isn't going anywhere.'' Lorelai tells her

''okay.'' Sookie says

''I mean I think Rory and Julie are starting to bond now since I've been working late nights here.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww that's great.'' Sookie says

''yea it is it really is. Julie has been just amazing with her getting her up and ready and out to school in the morning's and to bed at night when I'm not there.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww thats great.'' Sookie says

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''so is Luke still jelous of your relationship with her?'' Sookie asks her

Lorelai just shrug's ''I don't know and I don't care I'm over him I love Julie and want to be with Julie and not him.'' Lorelai tells her

''I hope he is getting over it and getting over me.'' Lorelai tells her

''so have you seem him?'' Lorelai asks her

''who?'' Sookie asks her

''Luke have you seen Luke lately?'' Lorelai asks her

''I want to be honest with you but yes I see him everyday.'' Sookie tells her

''how does he look?'' Lorelai asks her

''fine.'' Sookie tells her

''oh good.'' Lorelai says

''when's the last time you been into the diner sweetie?'' Sookie asks her

Lorelai just shrugs ''I don't know but Julie wants to meet me there for coffee at 4.'' Lorelai tells her

''are you gonna go?'' Sookie asks her

''I don't know but probably because I love her and could never say no to her or coffee.'' Lorelai tells her

''aww good.'' Sookie says

''yea um so we have Friday night dinner tonight.'' Lorelai tells her

''No way!'' Sookie says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

''yea.'' Lorelai says

''so have Richard and Emily ever met your girlfriend before?'' Sookie asks her

''um yea once.'' Lorelai tells her

''she's been to Friday night dinner before?''Sookie asks her

''um yea once but I told them that we were just friends and not dating yet when we really were.'' Lorelai tells her

''so they don't know that your dating?'' Sookie asks her

''um no.'' Lorelai tells her

''so Julie is going with you to friday night dinner tonight?'' Sookie asks her

''yea of course she is.'' Lorelai tells her

''so what do you think they are going to think and say once they find out that you have a girlfriend?'' Sookie asks her

Lorelai shrugs ''well I hope that they will accept it because I love her and I'm not letting her go.'' Lorelai tells her

''well sweetie I hope everything goes okay and good for you too.'' Sookie tells her

''thanks hun.'' Lorelai says

at recess Lane and Rory are swinging together on the swings.

''so what are you thinking about?'' Lane asks her

''nothing just my mommy being with a girl.'' Rory tells her

''well she's happy and loves her.'' Lane tells her

Rory shrugs ''it's just weird.'' Rory tells her

''well do you like Julie?'' Lane asks her

Rory just shrugs ''she's fine.'' Rory tells her

''I guess I just miss my daddy and I'm mad at him that he didn't call like he said he would.'' Rory tells her

''I think it made mommy mad too that he didn't call too.'' Rory tells her

''oh.'' Lane says in a let down tone

''so tonight's Friday you have Friday night dinner at your grandparent's again?'' Lane asks her

''yes like always.'' Rory tells her

''is Julie going with you?'' Lane asks her

Rory just shrugs ''I don't know probably.'' Rory tells her 


End file.
